Mister Googly
Mister Googly is a stuffed toy which appears infrequently on Girl Meets World. He is considered to be his owner, Auggie Matthews', "foogly boogly best friend." History Season 1 Girl Meets Sneak Attack Mister Googly is first seen set on the couch where Auggie left him the previous night. As the Matthews family, along with Farkle and Maya, attempt to indulge in what Cory dubs "Googly Time," Auggie gets up and switches off the program. He then reveals to all present that he considers himself too old for the show. This causes his mother Topanga to gather up the toy and sit on the couch to enable Auggie and Mister Googly to s hare a conversation. The boy reveals he has a new best friend, that happens to be female. Stating he is done with him, Auggie says good-bye and places Mister Googly face down on the couch. That night, Auggie refuses to wear his Googly PJs and once again, says good-bye to his former best friend before dropping him to the floor. After Auggie has gone to his room, his parents sadly lift Mister Googly back up. The next afternoon, Auggie's new mysterious female best friend, Ava, finally arrives for a visit. Shortly upon entering the apartment, she immediately demands to know about the Mister Googly she spies on the kitchen counter. When Auggie denies it is his, Ava, much to his surprise, brazenly claims ownership by seizing the stuffed figure with a maniacal expression across her face. This promptly causes Topanga to put her foot down. After having Ava return Mister Googly to Auggie, she lifts up the obnoxious girl and pushes her out the door. That night, Auggie still refuses to wear his Googly PJs, but his sister, Riley brings him back to the living room, and convinces him not to grow up so fast. Auggie agrees, kissing his parents good night, but tells Riley she has to catch him if she wants one. Shortly thereafter, Auggie returns to take Mister Googly back to his room. Girl Meets World: Of Terror On Halloween, despite his parent's assurances, Auggie is afraid that a monster is hiding under his bed. To assuage his fears, his parents put him to bed with Mister Googly for company. After the lights have been turned off, Auggie decides drape Mister Googly over the foot of his bed to tell the monster under there to go away, but he accidentally drops him. As Googly hits the floor, he instantly is pulled under the bed. Auggie reaches for him, but instead pulls up a misshapen lump, that a voice from beneath the bed, identifies as Mister Blobbity. Cautiously, Auggie and the owner of the voice, arrange a hostage exchange. This would lead to an understanding between Simon P. Littleboyeater, the "Monster Under the Bed" and Auggie Matthews, the "Monster Over the Bed." But their friendship would be short-lived, as with Auggie no longer fearing him, it was time to for Simon to move on. As a parting gift, Auggie let Simon keep all the toys the little monster had taken over the years, which had been assumed to be lost. Walking right past Auggie's parents, undetected, Simon went off to find a new bed to live under. Girl Meets Brother The unexpected arrival of Maya sinks Auggie's plan to launch "Auggie and Riley's Pirat Aventure Bes Nite Ever" (sic), as Riley seems to prefer watching the season finale of Red Planet Diaries with her best friend over spending time with her brother that she is supposed to be babysitting. They have an argument where harsh words are exchanged between the siblings, which leads to Auggie disowning Riley, and giving her to Maya to be her sister from now on. The disappointed boy then proclaims that it has been the worst night ever. Later, alone in the living room with his stuffed best friend, (whom Auggie has dressed in a T-shirt Riley had bought earlier) he declares Mister Googly to be his new "sister." When Mister Googly suggests giving Riley another chance, Auggie refuses, whereupon Riley pops up from behind the couch. She explains that she has seen his room and now knows what Auggie intended for the evening, and apologizes for spoiling it. Auggie laments that together, they could have spent the best night ever. Riley takes his hand and informs him that they still can, and leads Auggie back to his room to see the elaborate Pirate Adventure she and Maya have arranged to share with her brother. Season 2 Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) Mister Googly is sitting on the floor in Auggie's bedroom when Lucas Friar arrives, as the youngest Matthews requested. After telling his visitor to sit down, Auggie declares that he is Riley's only brother. When Lucas doubts Auggie ability to comprehend relationships, Auggie states that he has been married to Ava for 52 years (and to kill him). He gives a final warning to Lucas not to hurt his sister, Riley, before dismissing the older boy, claiming that he now has to prepare to do his podcast. Girl Meets Belief Mister Googly is set up high in Auggie's bedroom, when the boy's parents overhear their son apparently talking at night. It takes a few days before the Matthews get a reluctant Auggie to admit that he has not been praying as they had assumed, but instead conversing with his departed friend, Mrs. Svorski, to keep her company, as he misses her. Touched, Cory and Topanga tell Auggie to continue to do so, and ask him to send her their best as well. Season 3 Girl Meets Jexica Mister Googly is sitting by Auggie's bedside when he wakes from his dream. Girl Meets Bear While searching the living room for his sister Riley's missing Barry the Bear, Auggie takes his own stuffed toy, Mister Googly, along with him. Girl Meets She Don't Like Me As Mister Googly and the rest of the Matthews prepare to enjoy an episode of his show, Maya barges in and abruptly changes the channel to the news. They hear the report of a local Greenwich Village family in which the parents have been charged with four charges of tax evasion. The newscaster goes on to state that the accused have speculated that apparently, their daughter should have been nicer to her classmates. Everyone in the room then turns to look at Topanga, who gets up and offers dessert. Appearances *Girl Meets Sneak Attack (first appearance) *Girl Meets World: Of Terror *Girl Meets Brother *Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) *Girl Meets Belief *Girl Meets Jexica *Girl Meets Bear * Girl Meets She Don't Like Me * World Meets Girl Trivia *Mister Googly has the physical appearance of a furry blue asterisk with pink gloved hands and long thin legs. Wearing mismatched striped socks (one green and white, the other pink and white) and mismatched green and pink shoes. *It is not revealed what kind of creature he is. *Occasionally, he "speaks" through Topanga. *Was briefly claimed by Ava, before Topanga made her give it back to Auggie. *While angry at Riley, Auggie once temporarily dubbed Mister Googly his new sister. *It is not stated how long Mister Googly's show has been on the air, but Riley, Maya, and Farkle all appear to fans of long standing. *It is possible that Mister Blobbity is a character on the show, most likely as an antagonist. *Mister Googly is the symbol of a popular merchandising franchise which includes television programming, toys, and apparel. *Either the theme song for the show has changed, or the evening airings have a different version than the morning showings. *Televised prop created by GMW Propmaster Jeremy Armstrong three days before filming, as EP Jacobs expressed dissatisfaction with the previously produced version *Mister Googly is among the props the male cast interact with as they explore the prop room in World Meets Girl. *Propmaster Jeremy Armstrong offered August Maturo a parting gift after production wrapped on the series, and he chose Mister Googly to take home with him. . Gallery Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Auggie's Friends Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 3 Category:Recurring characters Category:Auggie Matthews